As vehicle safety technologies have advanced, installation of active safety devices capable of avoiding a collision or reducing a collision rate, such as autonomous emergency braking (AEB), from existing manual safety devices for reducing injury to an occupant such as a seat belt, an airbag, and the like, has expanded. An AEB, a typical active safety device, is presently evaluated or is to be evaluated in safety in international organizations such as EuroNCAP, US NCAP, IIHS, and the like, and evaluation and development thereof is expected to be further performed in the future. However, installation of both the existing manual safety device and the active safety device may increase a possibility of injury due to simultaneous airbag deployment along with an occupant behavior (e.g., out of position (OOP)) according to an operation of the AEB in the event of a collision.
For example, regarding an injury mechanism due to an airbag hitting at the time of an operation of an AEB, when an AEB of a corresponding vehicle operates, 0.8 to 1G of acceleration is generated (G is gravitational acceleration equal to earth's gravitation) and causes vehicle pitching and occupant motion before a collision. When the corresponding collision occurs, injury to a head, a neck and the like, may be increased due to direct contact by the airbag or an occupant motion or behavior.
That is, in an operation of existing safety devices including both manual safety devices and active safety devices, only their respective functions are implemented and a process of optimizing a total vehicle system against a possibility of an injury due to airbag deployment and an occupant behavior or motion according to an operation of the AEB in the event of a collision is insufficient. In the related art, the AEB operates even when a seat belt is not worn or operates regardless of the presence of an occupant or an occupant type sensed by an occupant detection system (ODS). Further, an airbag (a driver airbag (DAB) or a passenger airbag (PAB)) operates regardless of whether the AEB operates, which may increase the possibility of injury to an occupant. Since a pre-safety seat belt (PSB) operates after a vehicle is rapidly controlled and braked, an injury potential may be increased due to an increase in the occupant behavior or motions.